Ron Phantom
by El Gato Ingeniero
Summary: Tras un accidente en una misión sucedida en Amity Park, Ron Imparable obtiene poderes fantasmas, ahora su nueva misión es salvar a su ciudad de las diversas amenazas fantasmas, pero ¿ podrá lograrlo siendo el compañero de Kim Possible y guardarle aquel secreto?
1. Chapter 1: Frecuencias de Dolor Parte 1

Muy buenas después de un tiempo el Engineer ha vuelto con esta historia que desde hace tiempo quise sacar, un crossover entre Kim posible y Danny Phantom, espero les guste este primer capitulo me esforcé para satisfacerlos y satisfacerme a mi, no es lo mejor pero si es lo mejor que pude hacer

_**Ron Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 1: Frecuencias del dolor Parte 1**_

-"No hay fantasmas en Middleton decían, no tendrás que preocuparte decían, bueno cuando esto acabe creo que tendré una larga platica con Danny y compañía"- Decía un molesto chico, tenia unas botas blancas, unos pantalones negros holgados, una chamarra negra con capucha que le cubría parte de su cabello donde se podían ver unos flecos blancos, se podía ver unos ojos azules algo molestos, que por cierto se encontraba volando.

El chico se veía molesto, tal vez seria por los dos seres verdes ectoplasmicos que en términos humanos se conocerían como fantasmas, que lo estaban persiguiendo en el aire, uno parecía ser una serpiente eléctrica gigante y el otro era una especia de gigante de dos metros y garras muy, pero MUY, afiladas.

-"Y yo creí que lo peor que me podría pasar hoy es un regaño y detención por el Sr.B de olvidar hacer mi tarea de historia"- Dijo volteándose para encarar a sus dos perseguidores.

-"Muy bien quieren un trozo de mi, vengan por mi asquerosos seres de ectoplasma"- Dijo ya bastante molesto el joven.

El gran fantasma ataco primero intentando darle varios cortes con sus afiladas garras, el chico apenas y podía esquivarlos incluso se gano un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, el chico contrataco dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara y conectándole una patada en el estomago dejándolo algo aturdido, sin embargo la serpiente eléctrica lo agarro con su cola y le comenzó a producir una gran descarga.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"- Comenzaba a gritar por el dolor producido.

-"Tu…déjame…en…paz"- Mientras un aura azul lo comenzaba a envolver, haciendo fuerza logro zafarse pronto el aura desapareció, sorprendiendo a la serpiente quien antes de darse cuenta, el chico de capucha negra lo tomo de su cola, comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad mientras solo se veía como la serpiente se estaba mareando, cuando llego a su velocidad máxima, el chico simplemente lo aventó contra el otro ser que apenas se recuperaba los dos impactaron y terminaron estampándose en el techo de un edificio cercano.

-"Bien creo que es suficiente ahora ven lo que pasa cuando se meten con el hombre fantasma"- Acto seguido saco un pequeño termo y lo dirigió hacia aquellos seres inconscientes, una luz verde salió envolviéndolos y metiéndolos dentro del contenedor.

-"Puntuación final 2-0 favor yo, Booyah"- Dijo antes de oír un pequeño sonido de su bolsillo, lo saco ya que era su celular y su rostro palideció

-"Oh Rayos, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela"- Con una gran rapidez el chico comenzó a volar rápidamente hacia la escuela secundaria de Middleton, lo que le tomo alrededor de unos 5 minutos.

Comenzó a bajar hacia un árbol, hay vio una mochila y un pequeño ser rosa que era un ratopin rasurado lo recibió con el ceño fruncido.

-"Siento la tardanza Rufus, esas cosas no me dejaban en paz, puedes creer que les pude vencer"- Dijo mientras un anillo azul lo envolvía y transformándolo.

Ahora tenia el pelo rubio, unas pecas le aparecieron en la cara, un jersey rojo, pantalones marrones y zapatillas era su vestimenta, con cuidado el pequeño se metió en uno de sus bolsillo y con cuidado bajo del árbol.

-"No problema"- Fue lo que dijo Rufus a su compañero con el pulgar arriba en modo de felicitación.

Para cualquiera que no conociera a este chico su nombre completo Ronald Adrián Imparable o Ron para sus amigos, chico de unos 17 años de edad, estudiaba en la escuela secundaria Middleton, fanático de videojuegos, algo torpe y tonto pero buen chico, para la mayoría un simple bufón o perdedor como lo clasificaba la cadena alimentaria, pero a él nunca le importaba, todo en la vida de Ron parecía normal a su modo, claro ir por el mundo con su mejor amiga a vencer villanos, tener un extraño poder relacionado con los monos y ahora agrégale tener poderes fantasmas y ya no es tan normal para el.

-"Muy bien amiguito, solo cinco minutos tarde, a lo mejor este día no será tan malo"- Dijo revisando a su alrededor sin encontrar a alguien indeciado, suspiro de alivio, pero cuando dio el primer paso termino chocando con alguien.

-"Imparable, veo que como siempre llegas tarde"- Dijo un ser grande y fornido, su cara mostraba una gran mueca de disgusto, era Steve Barkin.

-"Pero Sr. B"- Decía Ron pero este no le dejo hablar.

-"Sin peros Imparable, detención después de la escuela, _**¡AHORA A CLASES!**_ "- Gruño como siempre el profesor a lo que Ron solo corrió a toda velocidad.

La primera hora de clases parecía normal para Ron, pero ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención, aun recordaba aquella misión en la que recibió sus poderes, sin darse cuenta la campana de la escuela sonó dando por finalizada la hora.

Dirigiéndose hacia su casillero se encontró uno de sus pocos amigos que tenia Felix Renton.

-"Hola Ron, ¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?"- Dijo viendo su corte en la mejilla.

-"Nada interesante, solo agrégale que el Ron-man venció a unos fantasmas esta mañana-"Dijo felizmente.

-"Y al parecer eso al Ron-man se le recompensó con una detención"- Dijo dando una carcajada.

-"Oh vamos de por si tuve que soportar una descarga eléctrica, casi me convierten en sushi…un momento ¿Cómo te enteraste de la detención?"- Pregunto Ron en esta última parte.

-"Ya sabes que aquí los rumores pasan rápido…además mi clase oyó los gritos de Barkin yo creo que toda la escuela lo oyó"- Respondió el chico en silla de ruedas.

-"¿Creo que no es mi día de suerte?"- Dijo algo molesto.

-"Y ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?"- Pregunto su amigo algo curioso.

-"¿Decir que a quien?"- Pregunto Ron algo sorprendido.

-"Ya sabes contarle tus poderes fantasmagóricos a Kim, creo que merece saberlo"- Dijo Felix esperando la reacción de su amigo rubio.

-"No estoy seguro Felix, si lo se Kp es mi mejor amiga y odio guardarle secretos, pero se lo prometí Felix, no le puedo contar a nadie mis poderes contigo tuve que hacer excepción, pero Danny no quiere que sepan esto, imagínate si la gente se entera podrían enterarse que Danny es el chico fantasma, es el quien me salvo la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el"- Dijo tomando un par de libros y cerrando su casillero y apoyándose en el, sin darse cuenta de que parte de su espalda su comenzó a volverse transparente y poco a poco comenzó a meterse dentro de los casilleros.

Rufus salió del bolsillo de su amo y comenzó a jalarlo del pantalón y Felix tomo de la mano a Ron y lo comenzó a jalar, los dos lograron sacarlo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"Gracias Felix"- Dijo dando un suspiro mientras miraba a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no había mucha gente en los corredores y la poca que había no le hacia mucho caso y estaban absortos en sus propios intereses.

-"No hay problema Ron"- Dijo Felix, aun recordaba aquella noche donde Ron le había contado sus poderes, pero no fue por que el quisiera si no por un pequeño accidente que había ocurrido.

_**(Flashback)**_

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Ron, así que como buen amigo que era Felix decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de los problemas con un buen maratón de videojuegos, la madre de Felix no estaría ya que trabajaría toda la noche en el centro espacial, dando a los dos amigos una buena ronda de diversión.

Felix había ido al teléfono para pedir una buena ronda de comida del Buen nacho, cuando regreso se encontró con una situación algo singular.

-"Oh…Hola Felix"- Dijo Ron algo preocupado de como reaccionaria su amigo, a Ron parecía que se lo estaba comiendo la tierra literalmente, ya que la mitad de su cuerpo sobresalía del piso y la parte inferior…pues simplemente no estaba, Felix lo primero que hizo fue ayudar a su amigo y después de ello tuvieron una buena charla sobre estos poderes, Ron le pidió a Felix guardar el secreto a lo que Felix acepto con gusto, Ron era su amigo y le ayudaría si él lo necesitara.

_**(Fin del Flahsback)**_

-"Pero si vas a guardar esto en secreto necesitas tener mas cuidado Ron, quien sabe si en alguno de estos días alguien te descubra"- Dijo Felix algo preocupado por su amigo.

-"No te preocupes Felix, el Ron-man siempre esta cargado de suerte"- Dijo Ron felizmente.

-"Así es suerte"- Dijo apoyando a su amo dando un pulgar arriba

-"Claro ¿Como la suerte de esta mañana?"- Pregunto sarcásticamente.

-"Eso solo fue un…ehm… ¿fallas técnicas en la fabrica de la suerte?"- Dijo Ron nerviosamente.

-"Como tu lo digas Ron-man, pero haber si no tienes fallas técnicas con una cierta pelirroja de hay"- Dijo Felix señalando a cierta persona que acababa de aparecer.

-"Oh…creo que estoy en problemas"- Susurrando esta parte.

-"Hola KP"- Dijo acercándose a su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño apartamento abandonado, se podía ver a una chica jugando con una pequeña guitarra.

-"Ese chico fantasma puede que m haya derrotado, pero nunca esperara que lo golpeo, me desharé de el cuando mis poderes estén al cien por ciento, aquí nunca me encontrara en este pueblo de cuarta, pero valdrá la pena, pronto me desharé de él y el mundo recordara quien soy, y recordaran mi nombre yo _**¡EMBER MCLEAN!**_ "- Dijo gritando y tocando su guitarra una chica de cabello azul flameante.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado ¿Cómo Ron obtuvo poderes fantasmas? ¿Podrá Ron enfrentarse a la fantasma rockera? ¿Qué regaño le dará Kim a Ron? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Frecuencias de Dolor Parte 2

_**Ron Phantom en Frecuencias de dolor Parte 2**_

**Se ve a Ron corriendo encima de una guitarra eléctrica mientras Ember McLean intenta aplastarlo con sus dedos.**

"_**Una Canción para tu Funeral"**_

Hay frente a Ron se encontraba aquella chica pelirroja de ojos verdes con quien había mantenido una amistad durante el primer día de Kindergarden, conocida como Kim Possible, su frase_ "Puedo hacer lo que sea"_ y si que ponía en práctica esa frase, líder de las animadoras, jefa de comité de la escuela, ser heroína mundial…bueno lo único que no podía hacer era cocinar después de todo ¿Cómo fue posible que cuando puso a hervir agua esta se incendiara?, pero aun así era una chica que realmente se esforzaba.

-"Muy bien ¿Cuál es la situación? Te estuve esperando en el frente de mi casa para venirnos juntos"- Dijo con el seño fruncido.

-"Hola KP, la verdad lo siento, pero el despertador sonó tarde y no había nadie que me despertara"- Dijo normalmente, aunque intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, no era bueno mintiendo y menos cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-"Ron sabes que tienes que despertar más temprano, ya tienes detención que voy a hacer con la práctica, ahora tengo que decirles a las chicas que se queden más tarde"- Dijo Kim algo molesta.

-"No te preocupes por eso Kp, creo que lo mejor es que tengan la practica sin mí, no creo que eso les afecte soy solo la mascota así que no hay mucho problema"- Dijo Ron dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Ron eres parte del equipo, no eres una simple mascota, eres nuestra mascota eres igual de importante que yo, Tara o Bonnie y la mejor para animar al publico"- Respondio Kim, a ella no le gustaba cuando Ron se sentia menos, era algo en lo que ella intentaba trabajar, entonces se dio cuenta de algo en su mejilla.

Ron se sorpendio al sentir la mano de Kim acariciarle la mejilla, pronto la quito y vio como Kim inspeccionaba su mano.

-"Ron… ¿Qué es esto?"- Dijo Kim con algo de sangre seca en su mano, Ron recordó el corte que aquel fantasma le habia hecho, si que le habia ardido pero no mostro nada ya que habia tenido que desaserse de ese par rápidamente.

-"Yo corri muy rápido y choque con una rama que sobresalía de un árbol"- Ron agradecia poder mantener esta mentira al tope, no se sentia bien mentirle, pero lo hacia por Danny.

-"Esta bien Ron…yo lo siento, la verdad creo que estoy pareciendo algo histérica"- Dijo Kim algo avergonzada.

-"No tienes que preocuparte Kim, no hay problema, al menos lo haces porque te preocupas por mi, recuerda somos mejores amigos por siempre, nos preocupamos simultáneamente"- Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-"Si tienes razón, intentare no ser tan paranoica"- Respondió Kim igualmente con una sonrisa.

-"Así se habla Kp, ahora no alargues la práctica por mí, no creo que a las chicas les agrade quedarse más tarde"- Dijo Ron.

-"Esta bien Ron, pero mejor que sea la última vez, tengo que ir a clases y después tengo junta con el comité de la escuela, espero poder vernos en el almuerzo"- Dijo Kim dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a sus clases, mientras dejaba a sus dos amigos.

-"Esto no me gusta Felix, no me gusta para nada, no es badical"- Decía Ron cambiando su sonrisa a un seño fruncido.

-"Me doy cuenta Ron, pero no hay nada mas que hacer, debes ocultar tu secreto"- Respondio Felix viendo a su amigo.

-"Tienes razón, hice una promesa y el Ron-man siempre cumple sus promesas"- Dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Bien Ron-man, porque es hora de la clase de historia"- Dijo Felix antes de ver a Ron golpearse la frente con su palma.

-"Esto no se ve bien y sé que no me va a gustar"- Dijo Ron algo preocupado mientras seguía a su compañero de clase.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Middelton se podía ver a Ember McLean ya llevaba varias horas volando por el lugar intentando encontrar algún lugar donde poder tocar y así ganar algo de poder, su poder venia de las alabanzas mientras más alabanzas más poderosa y necesitaba poder, pronto paso por una tienda de televisores, donde una pequeña noticia capto su atención, volviéndose invisible para que nadie la viera, se paro y presto atención.

-"Gracias a la gente que nos ve, en estos momentos nos encontramos con la inauguración de la nueva torre de transmisiones de radio, esta nueva torre por lo que nos han explicado tendrá un alcance, en pocas palabras podrá mandar mensajes a través de Middelton, Upperton y Lowerton, una gran obra si dejan decirnos, nos dicen que la transmisión será el amanecer de mañana"- Decía la presentadora con una gran sonrisa.

La idea paso por la cabeza de Ember rápidamente, si se hacía con esa torre de transmisión y conectarla a su guitarra podría controlar mentalmente a no uno si no a los tres pueblos, tendría poder suficiente para regresar a Amity Park y vencer de una vez por todas a ese apestoso chico fantasma.

-"Pero primero necesito algo de poder, victimas que pueda utilizar"- Dirigiendo su vista hacia aquel establecimiento con temática mexicana veía como varias personas entraban y salian, el Buen Nacho.

-"Perfecto"- Fue lo único que dijo dirigiéndose con mirada decidida.

Era la hora del almuerzo, después de ser regañado y tener tarea extra cortesía del Señor Barkin, Ron se encontraba comiendo la rara por no decir toxica comida de la cafetería, estaba sentado con Felix y Monique, Rufus estaba en el hombro de su amo.

-"Vamos Ron no es tan malo"- Decía Monique intentando alentar a su amigo rubio.

-"No es tan malo Monique, es totalmente malo, ahora además se me duplico la tarea y todos sabemos que una tarea duplicada por el Sr.B tomara toda la semana"- Dijo Ron algo molesto.

-"Eso chico te pasa por NHTTAT"- Decía Monique con sus usuales acrónimos.

-"En español por favor Monique"- Dijo el rubio.

-"No hacer tu tarea a tiempo"- Respondió a la pregunta.

Ron estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a su comida cuando algo comenzó a sonar en su pantalón, Rufus fue directamente al bolsillo donde venia aquel sonido y se lo mostro a Ron quien habrio sus ojos como platos.

-"Me disculpan un momento tengo que ir al baño"- Acto seguido salió con toda la rapidez del mundo hacia la puerta.

-"Yo también debo ir"- Dijo Felix tras su amigo rubio.

-"Uhm…claro"- Dijo algo confundida por sus dos amigos que salieron a gran velocidad, dio un vistazo a su comida y la hizo a un lado.

En el baño Ron estaba viendo el aparato que Rufus saco de su bolsillo hace unos momentos, Felix había llegado con su amigo mirándolo algo preocupado.

-"Ron ¿Qué ocurre?"- Pregunto Felix.

-"Problemas, vez esto"- Dijo Ron mostrando el pequeño objeto.

-"Si ¿Qué tiene que ver?"- Pregunto aun confundido.

-"Esto es el Radar-Phantom, Danny me lo dio, capta cualquier señal fantasma mientras más fuerte es más fácil de detectar, con esto encontré a esos dos fantasmas en la mañana, pero lo extraño es la señal, cada vez se vuelve mas y mas poderosa y lo peor…viene del Buen Nacho"- Dijo Ron algo preocupado más en la última parte por su amado establecimiento.

-"Ron… ¿Estas planeando ir?"- Dijo viendo la expresión de su amigo.

-"Tengo que hacerlo Felix"- Dijo Ron sonando como todo un héroe, Felix miro a su amigo orgulloso.

-"El Buen Nacho está en peligro debo salvarlo"- Fue lo siguiente que dijo.

-"Típico de Ron"- Fue el único pensamiento de Felix.

-"**¡TRANSFORMACION!**"- Fue lo único que grito Ron antes de que aquel anillo lo comenzara a transformar, siendo ahora Ron Phantom.

-"Mejor apúrate Ron, el almuerzo terminara en pocos minutos"- Fue lo único que dijo Felix, mientras Ron asentía y salía volando de la escuela, Felix y Rufus se quedaban viendo a su amigo salir.

-"Solo esperemos que tenga cuidado"- Dijo Felix mientras Rufus solo asentía.

Varias personas dentro del establecimiento estaban gritando y gritando, mientras la joven de pelo azul sonreía con satisfacción, eran adultos y niños pequeños, no era una gran multitud pero eso le serviría por el momento.

-"Digan mi nombre, **¡TODOS DIGAN MI NOMBRE!**"- Gritaba la chica peli azul.

-"EMBER, EMBER, EMBER, EMBER…"- Gritaba la gran multitud.

-"Así es y que no se les olvide"- Decía Ember tocando la guitarra, ganando poco a poco mas publico, Ember sentía la fuerza en su interior, se sentía en la cima del mundo.

-"No quiero arruinar este lindo momento_**, **_**¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI ESTABLECIMIENTO FAVORITO!?**"- Dijo la voz de Ron algo furioso, Ember volteo y se quedo boquiabierta.

-"Esto es imposible, **¡¿TU DEBERIAS ESTAR EN AMITY PARK?!**"- Dijo sorprendida y a la vez furiosa Ember.

-"Lo siento pero te confundes de chico fantasma, mi nombre simplemente llámame RP"- Dijo Ron viendo a su contrincante.

-"Muy bien, quieres pelear chico fantasma, muy bien vamos a pelear, **¡ATAQUEN!**"- Dijo Ember mientras ahora todo el público que tenía delante rugía y se dirigieron a Ron completamente furioso.

-"Oh esto no es nada bueno"- Dijo mientras algunos le habían agarrado de sus pantalones pero Ron intentaba elevarse, fue cuando algo comenzó a tronar y Ron se sintió liberado, pero con una brisa en sus piernas.

-"Oh no de nuevo, ya tengo bastante con que se me caigan en las misiones, ahora me pasa esto incluso así"- Dijo algo molesto.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿En serio eres el chico fantasma de este pueblo? Eres realmente patético JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- Decía Ember mientras reía y reía sin parar.

Ron veía más personas a su alrededor que querían atraparlo, en esos momentos agradecía poder volar, entonces recordó algo.

-"_Un momento puedo volverme intangible casi lo olvidaba_"- Pensaba Ron recordando sus poderes, acto seguido se volvió intangible y esa gente a su alrededor lo andaba buscando, con rapidez voló hacia Ember quien aún seguía riendo.

-"Me extrañaste"- Dijo volviéndose solido de nuevo, esto sorprendió a Ember quien sintió un puñetazo en el estomago y estrellarse y romper una de las ventanas para estar fuera del establecimiento.

-"Muy bien, tu lo has querido chico fantasma, me desharé de ti personalmente"- Diciendo esto el cabello de Ember creció como una gran llamarada y preparo para lanzar una de sus ondas sónicas hacia Ron.

-"Lo siento, pero la única que va a desaparecer serás tu"- Dijo Ron tomando posición de batalla.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la escuela secundaria Middelton, Kim estaba llegando de la junta que había tenido del comité, hay vio a su amiga Monique, pero en ningún lado a Ron o Felix.

-"Hola Monique y ¿Dónde están los chicos?"- Pregunto a su amiga.

-"Fueron al baño y chica mejor te lo digo ahora, no comas nada, pero nada entendiste, creo que esta comida está mal"- Dijo señalando su plato.

-"Muy bien"- Dijo Kim algo confundida, cuando un particular tono sonó de su pantalón, saco su Kimmunicador.

-"¿Qué hay Wade?"- Pregunto Kim al niño que estaba en la pantalla.

-"Hola Kim, no te imaginaras lo que hay en las noticias"- Pronto la pantalla cambio a un noticiero.

Kim se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba pasando, un chico de capucha y una chica de pelo azul, estaban peleando, eso no hubiera sido nada sorprendente si no fuera porque el chico estaba flotando y la chica de pelo azul tenía su cabeza en llamas literalmente.

Kim vio fijamente al chico que por supuesto era Ron pero ella no lo sabía y tubo un pequeño ataque de ira, ese tipo se parecía a aquel chico en la misión de Amity Park, la misión en la que casi pierde lo mas preciado para ella.

-"Voy en camino"- Fue lo único que dijo y partió rápidamente, no quería llamar a Ron, no quería ponerlo en peligro de nuevo.

Monique solo se quedo hay viendo como su amiga se iba con rápidas y dándose cuenta que estaba completamente sola.

La batalla de Ember y Ron se estaba intensificando, cada vez mas y mas gente se reunía alrededor ganando mas público, lanzaba rayos y rayos de energía a Ron quien los esquivaba a cada momento.

-"Quédate quieto maldita sea"- Dijo algo furiosa.

-"Lo siento pero no lo creo"- Dijo dando varias volteretas al azar, Ember vio esto y no sabía donde disparar, Ron tuvo una pequeña estrategia se volvió invisible y acto seguido se metió en el suelo desapareciendo de la vista.

-"Muéstrate cobarde"- Dijo molesta.

-"Como tu ordenes"- Saliendo del piso y dándole un buen puñetazo en la quijada, mandándola unos metros lejos.

-"Muy bien, ya estoy harta, basta de juegos"- Dicho esto movió un pequeño de su guitarra, de una onda sónica a lo que parecía ser un puño azul.

-"Dame tu mejor golpe"- Dijo desafiantemente Ron.

-"Como tu digas, despídete chico fantasma"- Toco un acorde con su guitarra y un gran puñetazo salió de la guitarra, Ron lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Eso es lo mejor que tienes"- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Tal vez deberías mirar detrás de ti"- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Ron miro atrás y vio como el puño daba una vuelta en U, antes de poder reaccionar el puñetazo le dio directo al cuerpo, dejando a Ron algo aturdido, pronto varias patrullas comenzaron a oírse a los alrededores.

-"Muy bien chico fantasma, me gustaría quedarme pero no quiero más problemas, nos vemos luego perdedor"- Dicho esto su cola de caballo la comenzó a envolver y poco a poco desapareció, las personas que estuvieron a su control mental.

Ron comenzó a reaccionar y vio que Ember había desaparecido, el comenzó a elevarse y viendo que no quedaba nada mas por hacer, comenzó a irse, la verdad pelear sin pantalones era cómodo pero era algo vergonzoso mostrar sus bermudas que ahora en vez de ser de puntos azules claros y azul oscuro, los colores eran negro y blanco.

Cuando se disponía a salir sintió una patada en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar bastante lejos.

-"Vaya vaya vaya pero que tenemos aqui, es hora de pagar"- Dijo Kim bastante molesta.

-"Oh no, esto no es bueno"- Fue lo único que dijo Ron, que lo que menos quería era pelear con su mejor amiga.

_**Continuara…**_

Espero que les haya gustado, si la torre no es la explicación mas científica que hay, pero como dije esto es un intento, lo estoy intentando lo suficiente para mantenerlos entretenidos y en mi caso mejorar, la tercera parte culminara el episodio piloto eso espero la verdad seria tedioso que fueran cuatro, pero bueno hasta aquí lo dejare y mañana seguiré.


	3. Capitulo 1: Frecuencias de Dolor Parte 3

En primer lugar este capitulo aun no acaba pensaba que en esta parte terminara pero simplemente me dio flojera y decidí subir hasta una parte para comenzar la parte de la batalla, en segundo lugar pidan gracias que subo esto si me dejo pasar al menos una semana créanme igualmente hubiera subido esto pero en un mes, tercero disfrutad del capitulo en el que verdad me e esforzado y les agradezco mucho a los que me leen no soy el mejor escritor de fics pero me esfuerzo y al menos me hace feliz que me lean unas cuantas personas.

* * *

_**Ron Phantom en Frecuencias de dolor Parte 3**_

**Se ve a Ron corriendo encima de una guitarra eléctrica mientras Ember McLean intenta aplastarlo con sus dedos.**

"_**Una Canción para tu Funeral"**_

Ron se quedo mirando a Kim, por alguna extraña razón sintió como si esos ojos se viera un destello, pero no un destello alegre o feliz, no este era un destello de furia, sus ojos fruncidos y tronando sus nudillos no era una buena señal, al menos no para Ron.

-"Ehm…¿Podamos hablar?"- Pregunto Ron intentando encontrar una manera racional.

-"Claro…**¡HABLA CON MI PUÑO!**"- Dijo Kim y lo siguiente que el sintió fue un buen puñetazo en su quijada que de nuevo lo mando un par de metros lejos.

Decir que Ron tenía miedo era poco, está completamente aterrado, nunca antes había visto a Kim de esa manera, tan llena de furia y odio, era algo que no había visto de kim, si la había visto pelear con Bonnie o Shego pero era común una se creía superior y la otra quería humillarla y eso le molestaba a Kim, pero esto era algo nuevo, no lo quería vencer, pareciera que quería acabar prácticamente con el.

-"Mira no quiero pelear contigo, asi que si me dejaras ir"- Decia Ron en su intento de escapar de su mejor amiga sin querer recurrir a la violencia.

-"Oh pero yo si quiero pelear"- Dijo Kim abalanzándose sobre Ron con una buena patada.

Ron reacciono ante esto volviéndose intangible, Kim al ver que su enemigo había desaparecido comenzó a mirar a todas partes intentando encontrarlo, Ron sintió como sus fuerzas le fallaban, estaba cansado y sentía que en cualquier momento se transformaría en su forma humana.

-"Debo salir de aquí"- Fue el único pensamiento de Ron cuando sintió volverse visible, esto no paso desapercibido para Kim quien al ver de nuevo a Ron se preparo para darle una buena paliza, Ron entonces con desesperación comenzó a flotar y volar lejos de Kim.

-"No, no lo harás"- Kim saco su secadora gancho y apunto a Ron, el disparo dio justo en el blanco, el gancho junto la cuerda envolvió la cintura de Ron, Kim jalo con gran fuerza haciendo a Ron caer.

-"Muy bien poderes, no me fallen ahora"- Ron se concentro y de nuevo se pudo volver intangible y en vez de estrellarse en el concreto lo atravesó terminando en los alcantarillados.

Kim frunció el ceño de nuevo, guardo su secadora de nuevo y viendo que Ron había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, decidió regresar a la escuela, algo molesta por no haber atrapado al chico.

Ron sintió como las fuerzas le fallan y se sentó en el piso, el lugar olía realmente mal, pero necesitaba recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas, el único bocado que había probado en toda la mañana eran medio vaso de leche, huevos fritos y algo de pan ya que a media comida esos dos fantasmas habían aparecido, la pelea con esos seres lo había cansado, recuperaría las fuerzas en el almuerzo donde debido a la aparición de Ember no había comido nada y la paliza que le dio Kim no ayudo, del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco su celular, agradecia haberlo hecho no queria que su madre le regañara por haberlo perdido, reviso la hora pronto el almuerzo terminaría con las pocas energías que le quedaban se dirigió hacia la escuela secundaria cansado y adolorido.

Ron entro en el baño de hombres y vio a Felix hay esperándolo, se paro en frente de el y el anillo apareció transformándolo en su forma humana.

-"¿Cómo te fue Ron?"- Pregunto su amigo mientras Rufus se apoyaba en su hombro esperando la historia de su amigo.

-"Te parece si te lo cuento luego Felix, la verdad estoy realmente cansado y la hora del almuerzo pronto terminara, quisiera al menos comer algo incluso si viene de la cafetería"- Dijo Ron bastante cansado, Felix entendía esto, después de todo incluso si estaba dispuesto a comer la comida de la cafetería sí que Ron estaba agotado, entonces Felix noto algo en Ron.

-"Ron… ¿Por qué no traes pantalones?"- Dijo Felix, a lo que Ron pronto recordó que no traía pantalones.

-"Lo había olvidad, Felix ¿Puedes ir por los pantalones de repuesto a mi casillero?"- Pregunto el Rubio algo avergonzado, a lo que su amigo solo asintió, Ron le dio la clave y en pocos minutos su amigo regresaba con un par nuevo, Ron instantáneamente se los puso.

-"Bien ahora que no tengo ningún problema, vayamos por algo de co…"- Pero antes de que Ron pudiera decir la palabra mágica, la campana de la escuela dando por tarminada la hora del almuerzo.

-"Este no es mi dia"- Dijo cabisbajo.

-"Descuida Ron, ya veras que en poco tiempo estaras disfrutando tus ricos Nacos"- Dijo Felix intentando subirle el animo a su compañero, Ron solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y junto con Rufus salieron para terminar la jornada escolar.

Mientras tanto con Kim quien se dirigía con Monique a su siguiente clases parecían estar platicando, Monique estaba algo preocupada por su amiga que despues de llegar tenia el ceño fruncido y se veía realmente molesta.

-"No puedo creer que se me haya escapado"- Dijo Kim algo molesta.

-"Kim ¿Estás bien?"- Pregunto la morena a su amiga.

-"Monique lo tenía, casi lo atrapo, pero tenía que desaparecer"- Respondió a Monique quien seguía confundida.

-"Kim la verdad no logro comprenderte"- Decía Monique.

-"Monique, ese…ese…esa cosa, se parecía a él, al chico volador de la misión de Amity Park, cuando lo vi, ese traje blanco y negro, no pude reconocerle por la capucha, pero se parecía a él"- Respondió Kim, rápidamente Monique entendió lo que Kim estaba diciendo.

-"Ahora entiendo porque no llamaste a Ron cuando te fuiste"- Dijo Monique.

-"Así es Monique, no quiero poner a Ron en riesgo, se que las misiones son peligrosas, pero esto…simplemente no lo puedo soportar, Monique casi lo pierdo en esa misión, lo pierdo casi en navidad pero ahí no estaba yo, esto fue diferente en ese instante me sentí tan impotente, yo estaba ahí y solo vi como estuvo a punto de morir"- Decía Kim en un tono serio, pero Monique sabía que lo hacía para mantenerse fuerte y no romperse a llorar, veía a su amiga sabia que esa misión era algo que no quería recordar, por lo que decidió no decir nada más y juntas se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Ember estaba cerca de la nueva torre de transmisiones, se sentía mejor después de haber sido alabada, aun no tenía todo su poder al tope, pero sabía que pronto lo tendría, lo único que tenía que hacer era apoderarse de la torre y todo estaría preparado, pero pronto recordó la imagen del chico al que se había enfrentado hace algunas horas.

-"Bah no debo preocuparme, fácilmente me ocupe de el una vez puedo ocuparme de nuevo"- Pensó la peli azul mientras se dirigía para entrar, podía hacerse invisible y entrar sin problemas, pero para ella eso le quitaría la diversión, pronto unos guardias se acercaron a ella con la intención de sacarla de ahí.

-"Esta zona es restringida, lo siento pero tendrá que salir de ahí"- Dijo uno de los policías, en vez de que la chica se fuera, esta simplemente saco su guitarra.

-"Lo siento pero necesito entrar tengo un asunto muy importante que atender, así que creo que podemos arreglar esto a mi manera"- Ember movió el interruptor de su guitarra a una especie de espirar.

Antes que los guardias pudieran decir algo o siquiera hacer algo Ember toco algunos acordes y los guardias comenzaron a sentirse mareados, lo único que paso después fue que comenzaron a aclamar a Ember mientras esta sonreía con gran satisfacción, Ember entro en las instalaciones y en pocos minutos todo el centro estaba aclamando su nombre.

-"Pronto…pronto todos recordaran a Ember McLain, ya verán todos aquellos que se interpusieron en mi camino"- Ember dijo con toda malicia, mientras algunos recuerdos vagos vinieron a su mente, ella pero con el pelo castaño y piel blanca siendo ridiculizada, esperando frente a un cine para una supuesta cita, burlas y chistes sobre su sueño, una pequeña lagrima paso entre sus mejillas, Ember al darse cuenta de ello rápidamente se limpio su mejilla.

-"Todos los chicos son unos idiotas, porque si quiera me molesto en recordar eso, esa era mi antigua yo, esta soy la nueva yo, la gran Ember McLain pronto la mejor estrella rock que el mundo haya conocido y todos aclamaran mi nombre"- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola, aunque se notaba algo de ¿Melancolía?

-"Bien concentrate McLain, el amanecer de mañana es mucho tiempo no puedo esperar tanto, no me voy a arriesgar a encontrarme con ese chico fantasma, tu ven aquí"- Ember señalo a uno de las personas que trabajaban en la torre.

-"Si su grandiosa e impotente Ember Mclain ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"- Pregunto el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

-"Esta torre se supone estaría en funcionamiento en la madrugada del día siguiente, necesito que la hagan funcionar para hoy en la tarde…con algunas cuantas modificaciones"- Dijo Ember mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a producirse en su rostro.

Ron estaba completamente cansado, aburrido y sobre todo hambriento, hoy no había sido su día y no se había encontrado con Kim en lo que resta de su pequeña pelea en el Buen Nacho, no había comido nada y tenía una tarea extra que terminar, por suerte historia le tocaba hasta la próxima semana pero como dijo una tarea extra por Barkin duraría un buen tiempo, actualmente se encontraba en su castigo, ya no era tan malo la verdad, con los matones puestos en línea no se estaban metiéndose con Ron, sabían que si le hacían algo tendrían que vérselas con dieciséis estilos de Kung fu, y todos en la escuela notaban lo sobreprotectora que Kim se había vuelto esos días respecto su mejor amigo.

Kim se encontraba preparándose para la práctica de animadoras, hay estaba todo el grupo esperándola para por fin comenzar la práctica.

-"Hola Kim"- Saludo alegremente esta Tara a su capitana.

-"Hola Tara, es bueno ver que todas ya están preparadas"- Dijo Kim.

-"Ehm…Kim… ¿Dónde está Ron?"- Pregunto tímidamente la animadora de cabello rubio.

-"Detención Tara, llego tarde a la escuela y Barkin lo atrapo"- Dijo Kim, mientras el rostro de Tara ahora mostraba algo de tristeza, claro que sabía de los sentimientos de Tara por Ron desde el incidente de Infestopolis, pero creía que ya había sido cosa de la temporada pasada.

-"No sé ni porque te preocupes Tara, ese perdedor esta con los suyos"- Dijo Bonnie metiéndose en la conversación.

-"Por última vez Bonnie, Ron no es un perdedor"- Replico Kim, como odiaba que ella llamara a su mejor amigo un perdedor.

-"En serio Kim, no sé porque te sigues juntando con ese idiota de Imparable, eres una vergüenza para nosotras y la cadena alimentaria"- Dijo Bonnie con gran malicia.

-"El no es un idiota Bonnie, el es mi mejor amigo y la mejor persona que pudiera conocer"- Decía Kim en un intento de calmarse, odiaba en serio cada palabra que salía de la boca de Bonnie, pero ahora no podía perder la compostura.

-"Si tu lo dices"- Fue lo único que dijo Bonnie.

-"Muy bien comencemos con esto, todas en sus posiciones"- Fue lo único que dijo Kim comenzando lo que sería la práctica de animadoras.

Ron paso la hora pensando en la fantasma que había enfrentado en la mañana, esa chica era realmente peligrosa, para su segunda batalla él lo había hecho bastante bien, pero algo le decía que la volvería a encontrar, por mucho que quisiera saber su ubicación no podría el radar-Fenton estaba en el pantalón que había perdido en la batalla.

-"Sabia que debía de poner el radar en el bolsillo de la chamarra, maldita maldición de los pantalones caídos"- Fue lo único que pensaba Ron, su único pensamiento era donde podría estar esa chica.

Mientras tanto en la torre de transmisiones, Ember estaba esperando los resultados de su pequeña propuesta, pronto uno de los encargados a quien había hipnotizado apareció ante ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Su grandiosa Ember McLain, sus ordenes están por cumplirse, el tiempo estimado para que la torre entre en funcionamiento será a media noche, si no hay algún imprevisto claro"- Dijo vacíamente.

-"Perfecto, pronto Middelton, Upperton y Lowerton estarán aclamándome y con ello tendré el poder suficiente para deshacerme del estúpido chico fantasma que me humillo y me derroto injustamente, cuando yo solo quería ser una estrella del rock, pronto todos pagaran"- Dijo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
